A shim is a thin piece of material used to fill small gaps or spaces between objects. In retail stores, floor shims are used to level gondola display units when floors are uneven. In addition, shims may be used as spacers or to fill gaps between parts subject to wear.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.